Blessings of the Gate
by Smoky Opium
Summary: Not everything the Gate does is visible at first glance. (1st in 'Kinks of the Gate' series) (Off screen sex. Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai. Kink – Periodic Table. Ejaculation without penetration. Excuse for smut. Swearing. Manga Cannon AU.)


**Disclaimer:** Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) © Hiromu Arakawa. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author's religious views, beliefs or morals.

**Rating:** MA15+

**Warning: **May contain spoilers. Off screen sex. Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai. Kink – Periodic Table. Ejaculation without penetration. Excuse for smut. Swearing.

**Summary:** Not everything the Gate does is visible at first glance.

**Story type: **Manga Cannon AU.

**Pairing: **Havoc/Alphonse, Roy/Edward

**AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon)**: When I first wrote this fic I really wasn't happy with it; I prefer that all the chapters and one-shots I write go over 1000 words and at 650 words it really didn't cut it. Buuut when I tried to make it longer, it fell apart. So I gave up on it, edited it, prepped it for release, then left it. A year later I was reading through the hard copy when I thought; _I could write so much more for this fic_. So I threw it back onto the drawing board and it doubled in size. Now I'm pretty happy with it and still a little bit pissed with my muse. This one shot basically started out after I read a "Doctor Who" fic based on the prompt: _"You ever heard that a pig's orgasm lasts 30 minutes?"_. There are a number of FMA fics out there that explore the idea of the Gate doing more to Ed than just taking his arm or leg. Mix that with the prompt and bon-a-petite.

Conception Date: 23/10/2012

Completion Date: 11/11/2013

**Historical Note: **Even though it's basically an excuse for a little smut, I did want to make it as accurate as possible. I work on the assumption that the time flow between our world and the world of FMA is equal. As a result the periodic table that Edward chants from is based on pre-19th century knowledge; specifically, the known transition metals backwards.

19/3/15: Minor edit- Scandium should not have been included in the list of elements. It is not included in the version of the Periodic Table that I have Edward using.

**Blessings of the Gate**

Roy looked over the top of his coffee cup as Havoc stumbled into the kitchen. The sandy blond dragged one hand down his face before staring at Roy incredulously as the dark haired man sipped his coffee. A small smile played round his lips as he lowered the now empty mug to the table, before pouring a fresh cup from the plunger. Without a word he poured the heavenly mixture into the other mug that appeared next to his moments later. The blue eyed man felt round on top of a shelf before his face lit up with a smile. He took down a small cardboard box, shaking it till a cigarette slipped out. Slipping one between his lips he raised a brow in silent question. With a disgusted snort the other snapped his fingers and lit the cancer stick. Havoc opened the window before taking the cigarette out from his mouth and tapping the ash outside.

'There's something seriously wrong with those boys.' He finally said before taking a sip of his coffee. He screwed up his face and dumped a spoon of sugar in. 'How long have they been at it?'

Roy glanced up at the kitchen clock as he leaned back against the table bench, nursing his mug. 'About eight minutes.'

'This is really unnatural. It can't be healthy. No one should be able to go for that long.' Havoc said wearily. Roy snorted at the words.

'We are talking about the Elric brothers right?' There was a thoughtful pause as a cloud of smoke floated out the window.

'Point taken.'

There was silence for a moment. Or rather there would have been if it had not been for the Elric brothers. The air of the shared house was filled with screaming profanities, cries for mercy, yells, moans and the slamming of furniture.

Havoc started to look just a little worried after a particularly long scream of profanity.

'Roy' He said, glancing at his coffee addicted superior, 'Should we check on them?'

'I'm sure they are just fine. They're always like this, or at least Edward is.' Roy regretfully placed his now empty mug in the sink before continuing. 'I was a bit surprised the first time, but Alphonse gave me a funny look when I mentioned it. He seemed puzzled as to what I was actually asking about, but told me that was how it's always been like for his brother. Ed's got the stamina of a stallion and he bucks like one too.'

Roy stretched, his shoulders cracking loudly, causing both men to wince. Roy silently cleaned out the plunger, as Havoc finished his cigarette and coffee. Both men absently listened to the sound of their lovers getting off.

'You know, Ed may have the stamina of a stallion but Al isn't too far behind.' Havoc said as Al's voice reached its peak before dropping to a murmur. Finally only Edward's voice remained.

'I think he broke a record.' Roy said glancing back up at the clock. It was twenty two minutes since Ed had started.

'Definitely broken the last record. I may have plenty of experience, but orgasming that long just should not be possible.' Roy said shaking his head.

'Oh fuck, fuckitty, fuck fuck fuck, fucuuuck. Ohhhhh for the love of the Gate!' the string of profanities dying away to a mumble.

'You think they've finished?' Roy asked Havoc as he dried his hands on a towel.

'Only one way to find out.' Havoc replied, extinguishing his cigarette in the sink before following Roy to their mutual bedroom.

Upon opening the door they were greeted by a most arousing scene. Alphonse was sitting slumped against the headboard, a stoned blissful expression on his face, stomach and hand covered in his own ejaculation. Havoc felt himself harden at the sight of the cum smeared on his lover's lips. Edward on the other hand was still going, thick white vicious liquid spurting erratically from the head of his cock.

The young blonde was sitting on the mound of pillows almost in the center of the bed, hips raised, traces of Roy's cum dribbling from his twitching entrance. He was leaning back, body supported by his left arm, head tipped back, golden locks falling in a waterfall almost touching the bed. The silky skin of his neck was bared a red mark resting on the skin where neck met shoulder. Sweat beaded on his skin, a drop trickling across the healing scar across the right side of his torso where his automail used to be. Roy's eyes were drawn down across the golden skin over the scarred torso, abs flexing as his lover propelled himself to completion. He watched heatedly as Edward stroked himself, the calloused hand twisting over the dark red phallus as cum spurted out.

His young lover arched his back once more before glazed, bright amber eyes slid over to the doorway. Roy stared in aroused fascination as lips swollen by its previous activities, chanted what to the men was more or less nonsense.

'Mercury gold platinum iridium osmium tungsten tantalum cadmium silver palladium rhodium ruthenium...' Edward droned on, his eyes heavily lidded.

'What is your brother chanting exactly, Al?' Roy asked curiously the other sated blond. The blissful look on Alphonse's face began to clear.

'Oh. That. Emmmm... sounds like the transition metals from the periodic tables backwards.' He replied thoughtfully, a bemused expression on his face as his eyes focused on Havoc, whose jaw had dropped open. Roy shook his head in mystified disbelief. Edward's voice began to increase in volume and pace as the need to cum tainted his voice, a constant stream of cum flowing over his hand as he milked himself to completion.

'Is he actually getting off on the periodic table?' Roy asked, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. Al focused a thoughtful gaze on Roy, before looking at his brother. Edward seemed to have tuned them out, although, if the red of his ears was anything to go by, he was certainly aware of their watching him. The three of them had accidently found out about Edward's little exhibitionist kink, when Havoc and Al had gotten trapped in the adjoining bathroom. Roy and Ed had thought they would not be home till later and had taken the chance to get to have a little fun. Ed has caught sight of them peeping from behind the bathroom door as he was riding Roy. To their astonishment, Ed had just continued, seeming to be more aroused than before. It hadn't taken long for Roy to figure it out and after dousing the fire that had been Edward's embarrassment, Roy lost no time in exploiting his lover's fetish. Al on the other hand seemed to have a very interesting voyeuristic kink, if his rutting against Havoc was anything to go by, but that was a story for another time.

'Maybe. I'd never actually thought anything of it till you asked me. He always does this since the first time I saw him masturbate.' Alphonse's eyes widened as he clapped a hand across his mouth.

'But don't tell him I know about that.' He hurriedly added 'He really can't keep his voice down.' They watched Edwards's frantic movements, before Alphonse spoke again.

'I've been thinking about it since you brought it up Roy.' Alphonse said, a faint blush colouring his cheeks much to the amusement of the two older men; the youngest blond had no problem having sex in front of others, but ask him to talk about it when he wasn't doing it, and he would go up in flames. Al's blush deepened as the two grown men snickered, but he rolled his eyes good naturedly and continued on bravely. 'The more I think about it the more convinced I am that something else must have happened at the Gate. Big brother always avoids telling me everything about his first encounter with the Gate. I've always wondered if it did something else to him.'

Their attention was directed back to the lone blond in the middle of the bed, as a desperate moaning whine left his mouth. His eyes were closed, an expression of pained ecstasy on his face.

'Copper nickel cobalt iron manganese' Edwards voice increased in volume as his movements became frantic 'Chromium vanadium TITANIUM!' He shrieked the last word, with a final thrust of his hips, cum spraying out in a fountain, splashing on his sweat slicked chest. Hazy orbs lighted on Roy as he stood frozen in the doorway, half hard from watching his lover's orgasm. Edward lazily lifted one hand and seductively licked cum off it.

'Can we go again Roy?' He purred wickedly.


End file.
